belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Matpat
"Your feeble mind cannot understand Rick and Morty!" '' - Matpat before his battle in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition '''Matpat' is the second strongest of the three IQ Lords. He is arguably the most evil of the three, attacking Jeff Cuphead twice in his journey. Matpat is the fourth boss in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, and also appears as a boss in Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition alongside Bill Nye. He also makes an appearance during Cuphead 3: Finale alongside the other two IQ Lords to aid Jeff Cuphead. Story Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Matpat is the second oldest and second most powerful of the IQ Lords. He has existed since the dawn of the Second Age, and is a strong ally of Monika Sans. Matpat had always wanted to overthrow VSauce as the most powerful IQ Lord, but had never succeeded. One day, he saw his chance. He found a weakened Jeff Cuphead who had lost all his memories, just out of a fight with Monika. Coming to the aid of his ally while also hoping to consume Jeff’s power, Matpat attacked. Despite all his best efforts, Matpat could not defeat Jeff. As he was leaving Gucciland, he said the words to summon Monika Sans to this universe, albeit in a weakened state. He then left Gucciland, only to later hear of its downfall due to none other than Jeff Cuphead. Infuriated that his plans had failed, he waited for his next moment to strike. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition It was only when the walls of the Yeezyverse were weakened by Jeff Cuphead’s fight with Jeff Kaplan that Matpat could enter it. He attacked Jeff to get revenge, with the help of another IQ Lord Jeff had faced, Bill Nye. However, the two were defeated. Despite his disdain for Jeff Cuphead, he admired his strength. Cuphead 3: Finale When VSauce gave the order to Bill and Matpat to help Jeff in his fight against SiIvagunner by restoring the power of the Orb of Ultimate Creation to the Ultimeme, Matpat was the last to comply. When he finally did, however, he gained the favor of the Creators, and earned the title Master Theorizer. Appearance Matpat appears as the giant upper body of a brown-haired human. He is always holding his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. He wears a beige shirt. In Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, he has red glowing eyes. In his second form in the same game, his brain expands out of his head, and is as large as the rest of his head. His eyes glow more in this phase as well. Personality Matpat is shown to be antagonistic and ambitious, taking every chance he gets to defeat Jeff and climb the ranks of the IQ Lords. He is constantly searching knowledge and power. However, he can respect Jeff Cuphead's strength and eventually agrees to help him. Abilities One of Matpat's abilities is to temporarily convert any universe he is in to Gametheoria, as stated on Gametheoria's card in BA: The Card Game. He can also summon many projectiles and large, powerful, green laser beams. Battle ''"Now you shall P E R I S H!" ''-Matpat before his fight in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Matpat has two forms, the first ending once he has exhausted all his attacks. In his first form, he uses these attacks in order: * Theory Logos: Five green warning symbols appear in an X pattern on the screen, before being replaced with five Game Theory logos. * Theory Beams: Two green lasers begin to charge up on the top and bottom of the screen. After a second, these lasers will fire. This attack is indicated by a screaming sound effect. * Theory Beam X: One much larger laser charges in the center of the screen before firing. This attack is indicated by a different screaming sound effect. When these three attacks are used, a short bit of dialogue will play before the second form begins. In this form, he will repeat the attacks a certain amount of times before being defeatable. After the end of the repeating, he will be defeated if his health is at 0 or below. He uses these attacks: * Theory Spinner: A large red warning will cover most of the screen before a large Game Theory fidget spinner appears, then slowly rotates. * Theory Beams 2: Two green lasers appear at the top-left and top-right of the screen and charge for a while before firing. The lasers create an X pattern over the screen. * Theory Logos X: Two Game Theory logos will appear on the screen, and then move around randomly for a few seconds before disappearing. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition In Game of the Year Edition, Matpat fights alongside Bill Nye. He uses a set pattern of attacks, and his health constantly increases, which means you must dodge until he uses up all his attacks. He uses these attacks: * Matter Duplication Device: This is used by Bill Nye to duplicate Jeff Cuphead, making him have a second, detached hitbox. This persists until Matter Singularity Device is used. * Theory Saw: A Game Theory logo spawns at the edge of the screen which rotates while moving along the screen's edges. However, this attack does no damage. * Theory Beam: This attack is identical to Theory Beams 2 from Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Two green lasers appear at the top-left and top-right of the screen and charge for a while before firing. The lasers create an X pattern over the screen. * Theory Net: A green warning appears over the screen in the form of many crossed lines. After a second, these lines turn bright green and thicken, now doing damage. This attack is much more difficult to dodge with Matter Duplication Device active. * Matter Singularity Device: This reverses the effect of Matter Duplication Device, giving Jeff his one normal hitbox. * Theory Spinner: This attack is almost identical to Theory Spinner from Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. However, the spinner is slightly smaller and the warning is a different color. A large green warning will cover most of the screen before a large Game Theory fidget spinner appears, then slowly rotates. Matpat and Bill Nye attack in this order: Matter Duplication Device and Theory Saw (At the same time), Theory Beam, Theory Net, Matter Singularity Device, Theory Spinner, Theory Beam (While the spinner is still active), Theory Net, Theory Spinner BA: The Card Game Matpat is a rare character card with 15 health. His quote is "Hello everyone, and welcome back to Game Theory...", referencing Matpat's line he starts his videos with. When he is played, the player can look at the next three cards in their deck and then must put them back in order, and is able to look at one more for every IQ Lord that is on the field. While Matpat is on the field, the player can draw one extra card every turn. He has the Head, IQ Lord, and Protagonist Traits. He is Persistent with a 7 turn cooldown. Theory Beam is a rare effect card with the quote "YOUR FEEBLE MIND CAN NOT HANDLE RICK AND MORTY!", a direct quote from Matpat in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Theory Beam disables 1 enemy card for their next turn. Theory Beam X is an Epic effect card with the quote "OOOOO A-E-I-AAAA OOOOOOOO!", referencing the song Brain Power. Theory Beam X disables all enemy cards currently on 1 field for their next turn. Theory Beam X is dependent on Matpat. Trivia * Matpat is the owner of The Game Theorists, a YouTube channel that makes videos speculating on the hidden lore in games. This channel is commonly called Game Theory. * Matpat is one of only three characters to appear in all three Cuphead 3 games, the others being Delta and Jeff Cuphead. uh momentumr